User talk:I Am The Clayman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mass Effect Fanon Logo small png.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 15:43, February 16, 2010 Hello Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. Thanks for you submissions to the logo contest, they are both really nice. Re:Trying to help out Thanks, that sounds great. I've started a lot of advertising on some wikia hubs. I'm hoping that it will also increase some user flow.--''BluethunderTalk'' 02:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hi, Clayman! I'd just like to tell you that a Blog post about the new events that are going to happen on ME Fanon has been posted. This blog gives some info about everything new that's coming. I'd really appreciate your opinion. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, I Am The Clayman! I'd like to inform you about some of the recent events on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less that 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 3 sentences or 300 bytes) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey I Am The Clayman, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. If your new to RP's, feel free to ask the more veteran RPer's for help, I'm always willing to assist. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC)